Movie Madness
by Foley Artist
Summary: Ron gets a lifetime pass to the movies, and Drakken discovers a new use for the silver screen.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Kim Possible" or any of its characters. Ya happy?  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(Cut to the exterior, KIM and RON are walking towards the movie theatre. RON is wearing a jacket and is stuffing food into it)  
  
KIM: Explain again exactly what you're doing?  
  
RON: I'm gonna sneak snacks into the movie theatre.  
  
KIM: Don't they sell food inside?  
  
RON: Yes, but there are some problems. One: They don't have anything I like to eat during a movie. And two: Have you seen the prices? No, KP, it's much easier to bring my own stuff.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of RON's pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Mm, food!  
  
(RUFUS pulls a BURRITO out of RON's pocket and eats it)  
  
RON: Hey! I was saving that!  
  
KIM: Whatever.  
  
(KIM and RON walk through the front doors and into the lobby. KIM approaches the window and buys a ticket. RON does the same, but when he does, a loud bell sounds. The MANAGER approaches RON)  
  
RON: (Panicking) Aah! I confess, I did it! I snuck in food! But you don't even sell this stuff here!  
  
MANAGER: Relax, son, you're not in trouble. You've won!  
  
RON: Won? Won what?  
  
MANAGER: You're our 1,000,000th customer.  
  
RON: Cool, so what do I get?  
  
MANAGER: You get a life-time pass to the movies. (Gives RON a card) There you go!  
  
(The MANAGER walks away. RON examines the card)  
  
RON: Wow, I've never won anything in my life!  
  
KIM: Congratulations, Ron.  
  
RON: You know what this means? Movies every night!  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Every night!  
  
RON/RUFUS: Boo-ya!  
  
(Cut to the interior of one of the theatres. KIM and RON sit watching a movie. RUFUS sits on RON's shoulder. Both RON shares his snacks with RUFUS and KIM)  
  
RON: This movie is going to be so much better now that it's free. Nacho, KP?  
  
RUFUS: Mmm, nacho!  
  
(RON gives a handful to RUFUS and a handful to KIM)  
  
KIM: What movie is this, anyway?  
  
RON: Who cares? It's free. Hey, here come the previews.  
  
KIM: I knew that the movie wouldn't start on time.  
  
RON: Don't be so cynical, KP. Previews are the best part of the movie-going experience. Think of it as seeing the best parts of a dozen movies.  
  
(Cut to the screen)  
  
(The screen shows a GIRL alone in a house. The phone rings)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Just when you thought the terror was over.  
  
(A GIRL runs across a lawn)  
  
ANNNOUNCER: Just when you thought the nightmerror was over.  
  
(The GIRL cautiously opens a door)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Just when you thought that we couldn't squeeze out yet another lame sequel.  
  
(A knife cut across the screen and the words 'SCREAM 4' appear)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Coming soon.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Why do they even bother? I figured out who the killer was before the opening credits had finished rolling.  
  
(Cut back to scree)  
  
(Space. The following CAPTION appears)  
  
CAPTION: A long, long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away...  
  
(CAPTION fades. A lightsaber fight appears)  
  
YODA: (VO) To become a true jedi, understand the world, you must.  
  
(A space battle)  
  
ANNOUNCER: From Lucas Film Ltd. The story of a jedi continues.  
  
(ANAKIN appears, he is a little older)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Before he can become Darth Vader, another story must be told.  
  
(A small, green planet appears)  
  
ANNOUNCER: The story of another race.  
  
(The logo 'STAR WARS: EPISODE 2.5- THE EWOK EMPIRE' appears)  
  
(Cut to STAR WARS FANS sitting the theatre)  
  
STAR WARS FANS: Nooooooooo! Not Ewoks! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
(The STAR WARS FANS flea the theatre)  
  
(Cut back to the screen, which is black)  
  
ANNOUNCER: And now, our feature presentation. 


	2. A Plan

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Interior of DRAKKEN's LAIR)  
  
(DRAKKEN sits at a desk, waiting. SHEGO enters)  
  
DRAKKEN: It's about time, Shego.  
  
SHEGO: Sorry, doc, the movie theatre was packed. I had a hard time getting out.  
  
DRAKKEN: That's no excuse. I've been waiting for you to show up so we could form a plan to take over the world. What do you see in the movies, anyway?  
  
SHEGO: I don't know, I just like going.  
  
DRAKKEN: I've personally never seen the point. There's too much work to be done to just go see some poorly thought out Hollywood blockbuster.  
  
SHEGO: Hey, all those people can't be wrong.  
  
(DRAKKEN suddenly gets an idea)  
  
DRAKKEN: All those people, eh? Shego, how many people do you think go to the movies a day?  
  
SHEGO: I don't know, a bunch. Why?  
  
DRAKKEN: I've just come up with a plan.  
  
(Cut to the Middleton Multiplex. KIM and RON are leaving)  
  
RON: That was great, KP. Going from one movie to another. We should do it more often.  
  
KIM: Yeah, we should, but not on a school night. It's already a past midnight.  
  
RON: You're right. We'll have to go earlier. You want to go again tomorrow?  
  
KIM: After I finish my work.  
  
RON: Suit yourself, you'll be missing free movies.  
  
KIM: I'll join you after I've finished cheerleading and homework. See you tomorrow.  
  
RON: See ya.  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School: The next day)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM stands at her locker. RON approaches)  
  
RON: So, you gonna come to the movies with me after school again?  
  
KIM: Ron, I have other stuff to do. I'll get to the movies as soon as I can.  
  
RON: But they've got new movies today. I want to see as many as I can.  
  
KIM: You know, Ron. If you go to the movies too much it'll get kind of boring.  
  
RON: But that's where you're wrong, KP. Movies never get boring.  
  
KIM: Whatever. 


	3. More Movies

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(RON stands outside, pacing. KIM approaches)  
  
RON: What took you so long, KP?  
  
KIM: I've told you a million times, cheerleading. I have a life besides movies.  
  
RON: Whatever. Come on, free flicks await!  
  
(RON uses his card to get himself and KIM inside. They go to the nearest theatre. Cut to screen, which is black)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Coming soon...  
  
(A college campus. A STUDENT walks alone. A nearby bush rustles. The STUDENT looks to see what's in the bush. Suddenly, SHAKESPEARE leaps out)  
  
SHAKESPEARE: (Wild) Might I compare thee to a summer's day?!  
  
(The STUDENT screams and runs. The title appears)  
  
ANNOUNCER: When Shakespeare Attacks!  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Hollywood has no shame.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
RON: Kim, didn't you see the announcement? You have to turn off all cell phones and pagers. You really should follow movie etiquette.  
  
KIM: This is different, Ron. Nobody else gets calls to save the world. I have to keep it on.  
  
RON: Whatever. Just keep it quiet.  
  
KIM: What up, Wade?  
  
WADE: You got a hit on your website from Mr. Caesar, the studio chief at Big Picture Studios. He wants you to look into something. There's been a theft.  
  
KIM: What was stolen?  
  
WADE: A movie camera.  
  
KIM: A movie camera? That seems kind of minor. Why'd they call me?  
  
WADE: Because a security camera at the studio shows Dr. Drakken stealing the camera.  
  
KIM: Drakken? Why would Drakken steal a movie camera?  
  
WADE: I don't know, but I'll let you know if I find anything.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade. (Switches off Kimmunicator) I don't get it, what possible use would Drakken have for a movie camera?  
  
RON: Who cares, here comes the feature presentation.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where DRAKKEN is sitting at his desk, in front of a movie camera manned by SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: ...and with that, remember, Drakken forever!  
  
(Signals to SHEGO to stop filming)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now then, we'll produce the film, make copies and set my plan in motion.  
  
SHEGO: Are you sure that this will work?  
  
DRAKKEN: Of course. There's no reason that it shouldn't. (Checks watch) In approximately 48 hours the entire world will be under my control. 


	4. Still more

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Possible home)  
  
(Cut to the kitchen. MRS. DR. POSSIBLE is drinking coffee. KIM enters, very tired)  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Morning, Kimmy. What's wrong, you look tired.  
  
KIM: I am. I spent all night at the movies with Ron. He got this movie pass and insists on going to the movies every waking moment of the day. It's warring me out.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Well why don't you not go?  
  
KIM: I can't. You know Ron, he'll get paranoid that we're "drifting apart" again.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I'm sure if you talk to him he'll understand. Or you can just forget about it and continue to do what you're doing.  
  
KIM: I'll talk to him. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S LAIR. DRAKKEN is supervising his GOONS, who are loading a large crate into the back of a truck)  
  
DRAKKEN: Hurry up! If my plan is to work we'll need to make the matinee! Shego, did you get the announcement ready?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, it's all set. It looks official enough. They won't know the difference.  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent, send it out immediately. This is perfect, everything is going according to plan. Today Middleton, tomorrow the world! (Laughs)  
  
SHEGO: Ugh, doc, you don't need to laugh every time you say something like that. It's getting annoying. Besides, it's really cliché.  
  
DRAKKEN: Will you just let me enjoy myself.  
  
SHEGO: Sorry.  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the hallway, where KIM is at her locker. RON approaches)  
  
RON: Hey, Kim.  
  
KIM: Hey, Ron. Look, we need to ta-  
  
RON: In a minute, KP. Did you hear the news?  
  
KIM: What news?  
  
RON: (Producing a flyer) The Middleton Multiplex is holding a premiere. Everyone in Middleton is invited. They say it's going to be the blockbuster event of the year. We're going to have to arrive early if we want to get good seats. (BELL rings) Oh, gotta get to class. See ya later, Kim.  
  
KIM: Ron, wait! (RON has left) I'll tell him at the movie. It can wait.  
  
(LATER)  
  
(Cut to the Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(There is a long line of people. KIM and RON are second in line)  
  
RON: Isn't this exciting, KP. A movie premiere!  
  
KIM: Very. Listen, Ron, I really have to-  
  
RON: Hold on, Kim, we're up.  
  
(RON uses his card to get in. KIM and RON go to a nearby theatre. It is packed)  
  
RON: They say that everyone is Middleton is here.  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron, not *everyone* can be here.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: See?  
  
RON: Well Wade's different. For Wade to leave his room would be a sign of the apocalypse.  
  
KIM: (To Kimmunicator) So what's the sitch, Wade?  
  
WADE: It's weird. Big Picture Studios just called. They said that their movie camera was returned, but a whole crate of film was stolen.  
  
KIM: It sounds like someone's making a movie without using any money.  
  
RON: Just like that one Steve Martin movie.  
  
KIM: Did the security camera show anything.  
  
WADE: Yup, Drakken again.  
  
KIM: First he steels a movie camera, then film. I don't get it.  
  
RON: Maybe he's making a movie about his twisted childhood.  
  
KIM: I doubt it.  
  
WADE: I'll call you if I find out anything.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade. (Shuts off Kimmunicator) Now, Ron, we've really got to-  
  
RON: Shh! Here come the previews! 


	5. Reel Evil

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: A small, dirty apartment. A bed sits in the corner with a person spread out on it. A small cell phone on a night stand rings. The person [NEO] blindly reaches for it and answers it)  
  
NEO: (Half asleep) Hello?  
  
MORPHEUS: Hello, Neo.  
  
NEO: (Suddenly awake) Morpheus?  
  
MORPHEUS: Yes. Do you want to learn the truth about the Matrix, Neo?  
  
NEO: Yes.  
  
MORPHEUS: Good. Then you'll have to-  
  
NEO: Wait a second! Didn't I already learn the truth?  
  
MORPHEUS: No.  
  
NEO: Then what about everything that happened before?  
  
MORPHEUS: That was not the truth.  
  
NEO: It must have been. I was disconnected from the Matrix. I met you and everyone else in that little ship thing. I learned the truth. I was the one.  
  
MORPHEUS: No you didn't, Neo. You only thought you did. You were in the outside-the-Matrix that was inside-the-Matrix.  
  
NEO: What?  
  
MORPHEUS: You never left the Matrix, Neo. The truth you learned was the truth that the Matrix wanted you to learn.  
  
NEO: So the truth I learned wasn't the truth?  
  
MORPHEUS: No.  
  
NEO: Then it was true.  
  
MORPHEUS: Yes. That you *didn't* learn the truth.  
  
NEO: Look, can you explain this really slowly. I'm not that bright.  
  
MORPHEUS: It's quite simple, Neo. You learned the truth that the Matrix wanted you to think you knew. They wanted you to believe that you already knew the truth so that you wouldn't go seeking the true truth.  
  
NEO: There's a true truth?  
  
MORPHEUS: Yes.  
  
NEO: Wait- how do I know that *this* will be the true truth?  
  
MORPHEUS: Because I say it is.  
  
NEO: But how do I know that it's really you? How do I know that you're not the Matrix telling me that I didn't learn the truth so I would go looking for something that isn't the truth so I think I know the truth.  
  
MORPHEUS: Look, Neo. The Matrix wouldn't tell you to go look for the truth, even if it wasn't the true truth.  
  
NEO: Why not?  
  
MORPHEUS: Because it's not the nature of the Matrix.  
  
NEO: But you said- Should I just take your word for it?  
  
MORPHEUS: Yes.  
  
NEO: But how do I know-  
  
MORPHEUS: Just take my word for it, Neo!  
  
(The image fades to black and a title is shown reading,  
  
"Matrix: Restart")  
  
ANNOUNCER: Coming soon- The Matrix: Restart. Just when you thought you learned the truth, you learn that you don't.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
RON: Did that make sense to you?  
  
KIM: No.  
  
(Cut back to screen. A pair of feet wearing disco boots are walking down the sidewalk. Disco music plays in the background. Camera pans up from the feet to reveal it to be Señor Senior Jr. The screen goes black and the title, "Saturday Night Senior," appears)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Saturday Night Senior. Coming Soon.  
  
SSJ: (OS) He hit my hair!  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
RON: So villains do make movies.  
  
KIM: Ron, I really need to talk to you.  
  
RON: Okay, what about, KP? What do you think looks good in the previews?  
  
KIM: Actually, about going to the movies. I just don't have your enthusiasm for it. I can't go every day. It's just one of those things that I can only do so often. Now, I know that you're going to think this is one of those "drifting apart" things, but-  
  
RON: I don't think that.  
  
KIM: You don't?  
  
RON: No. Kim, if you didn't want to go to the movies that often you should have just told me. I wouldn't have thought you were turning against me.  
  
KIM: Well, that's a relief.  
  
RON: I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want something?  
  
KIM: Nah, I'm all right. I'll fill you in on what you miss.  
  
(RON leaves. Cut to screen, where the title "Final Destination 3" is shown)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Final Destination 3. Because 2 movies just wasn't final enough.  
  
(Suddenly, the previews stop. A spinning hypno-wheel [you know what I'm talking about] spins)  
  
DRAKKEN'S VOICE: Movie goers, you are getting very sleepy. Very sleepy. You are now all under my command. You will obey me. You will overthrow your government and put Dr. Drakken into power. And with that, remember, Drakken forever!  
  
(Cut to shot of movie goers. They all have that hypnotized look in their eyes, including KIM)  
  
ALL: Drakken forever! 


	6. Trouble

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The snack bar. RON and RUFUS are looking for service)  
  
RON: Where is everybody?  
  
RUFUS: Movie?  
  
RON: Yeah, I guess they all got to see the premiere.  
  
DRAKKEN:(OS) Yes, the premiere of my reign.  
  
(RON turns and sees DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
RON: Dr. Drakken!  
  
DRAKKEN: No, now it's Dr. Drakken, ruler of the world. Even as we speak, everyone in that theatre has been hypnotized and is now chanting my name, ready to overthrow the government and make me their new ruler.  
  
(DRAKKEN opens the door of a nearby theatre. Cries of 'Drakken forever!' can be heard)  
  
DRAKKEN: See? Any moment now they will flood out of the theatres and go overthrow the government.  
  
(The doors open and people pour out of the theatres)  
  
DRAKKEN: And there's nothing you can do to stop me.  
  
(RON thinks. "Everyone in that theatre has been hypnotized.... hypnotized... hypnotized". Ron flashes back to that time at SSJ's Disco ("Coach Possible"). The explanation from that episode flashes through his mind)  
  
DRAKKEN: And there's nothing you can do to stop me, buffoonish sidekick.  
  
RON: Really?  
  
(RON bolts for the projection room)  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego! Stop him!  
  
(SHEGO goes after RON)  
  
(RON runs up the stairs that lead to the projection room. SHEGO flies after him, tearing up the walls. RON arrives in the room)  
  
RON: Okay, what was it again? To get the people out of hypnosis I have to destroy the source. I think that's it.  
  
SHEGO: I think not.  
  
(SHEGO knocks RON across the room. He hits a few boxes, which come down on him. A film canister lands on his head)  
  
RON: (Reading) "The Lizzie McGuire Movie."  
  
(RON sees SHEGO running towards him. RON takes the canister and throws it at SHEGO. She slices it in half with her claws. SHEGO lunges at him, but RON gets out of the way and SHEGO crashes into the wall. RON leaps into the air and kicks the cameras, stopping the film)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the Middleton Multiplex. Everyone suddenly comes out of their trance and looks around, confused)  
  
(Cut to the projection booth, where DRAKKEN has joined RON and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: You got lucky this time, buffoon.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes a button on his belt and a rocket unfolds on his back. He grabs SHEGO and they fly through the ceiling. KIM enters)  
  
RON: Kim! I did it! I stopped Drakken. You were hypnotized.  
  
KIM: Yeah, I sort of remember that. Well, let's get rid of this film. 


	7. Denoument

(Cut to exterior. It is slightly later, and the police have showed up. OFFICER HOBBLE gets the story from KIM and RON)  
  
OFFICER HOBBLE: So let me get this straight. Dr. Drakken stole the movie camera and film, used it to make a hypnotic film and hypnotized all these people.  
  
KIM: That's right.  
  
RON: So, what's going to happen to the film?  
  
OFFICER HOBBLE: Oh, it's safe.  
  
RON: Yeah, but where?  
  
OFFICER HOBBLE: It's safe.  
  
(OFFICER HOBBLE walks off)  
  
RON: I hope it's really safe.  
  
KIM: Don't sweat, Ron. Come on, let's get some dinner.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off)  
  
(Cut to a warehouse. The CRATE with DRAKKEN's FILM is on a cart and is slapped with a label reading "DANGER- DO NOT OPEN. EVER." An old man pushes the cart near the back of the storage room, which is full of other film crates a la 'Raiders of the Lost Ark.' Camera pulls back to reveal many other crates and a sign near the front which reads "K. POSSIBLE- SEASONS 2- 37")  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
